Mario's Fun Pack Ultra
Mario's Fun Pack Ultra is a Nintendo Wii-U remake of the Nintendo 3DS game Mario's Fun Pack. It includes all the games in the original, but adds several new ones. In addition, the game features 3D FMV cutscenes for all the levels, improves the visuals from Mario's Fun Pack, has more bosses, and adds to/modifies the gameplay in some ways. This remake features several new games. The first new levels are the sub-games, which include Bomb Rally, Crane Fever and Quick Draw. All of these games feature Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach and Toad, and the objective in them is to get the most points of the four. In Bomb Rally, Mario, Luigi, Toad and the princess toss the bomb around until one player gets hit by the bomb. Crane Fever requires the crane to capture the plushies to earn points. Quick Draw requires Mario to press any button to fire first. There are four new platforming games, though two of them are remakes of earlier games. The first is Revenge of Little Koopa, a harder version of Grassy Valley. It has modified level layouts, several new enemy designs, and several features from Mario Party 9 (such as the boss Big Bob-omb, formerly "King Bob-omb"), that Grassy Valley did not include. It features a different plot involving Lemmy Koopa being angry over his loss in Grassy Valley and wanting revenge on Mario. The second is Boom Boom's Big Quest, where the player controls Boom Boom through all of the original games (excluding The 64th Annual Race and Boss Butch!): Grassy Valley, Bowser Jr. (game), An Endless Cave, Revenge of Boom Boom, and Starry Skies. Boom Boom retains most of his moves from Revenge of Boom Boom, but in an unusual fashion. He may use only his fists, but there are abilities that the player can use by touching them on the touch screen. When Boom Boom defeats an enemy, he gets a certain amount of power points, which he needs to use these techniques. The game records the player's best time for their run of each game in Boom Boom's Big Quest. The game has various changes to some modes, such as blocking access to some rooms, and a different plot. The third new sub-game is Helper to Hero, which is a remake of Boss Butch! where the player controls one of the helpers that appear in the game. The final new level is The True Boss Butch!, which contains all bosses from the remake. After The True Boss Butch! has been beaten, a Special-edition Blooper Reel can be viewable in the Nintendo Theatre, which contains various clips from Grassy Valley, Bowser Jr., The 64th Annual Race, An Endless Cave, Revenge of Boom Boom and Starry Skies with a special added touch of comedy. For example, in The 64th Annual Race, when Bowser gets the coins and is about to put them in his bag, he trips on a banana peel and all the coins spill out. Gameplay All of the Mario's Fun Pack sub-games have returned. Also, The 64th Annual Race can now be played with two players (the second player is Luigi). New sub-games * Revenge of Little Koopa- Lemmy Koopa wants revenge on Mario for beating him back in Grassy Valley. The game is a recreation of the Special Worlds in Super Mario 3D Land. * Boom Boom's Big Quest- Play the entire game as Boom Boom (though only the adventures Mario experienced in the original Fun Pack and he even has to fight his own minions and destroy his own ship! At the end of the sub-game, Boom Boom wishes to Comet to fight the greatest warrior in the entire galaxy. * Helper to Hero * The True Boss Butch! Power-ups Super Mushroom Fire Flower Super Leaf Boomerang Flower Super Star Invincibilty Leaf Bosses Reznor Birdo Big Buzzy Beetle Lemmy Koopa Bowser Jr. Morton Koopa Jr. Wendy O. Koopa Iggy Koopa Larry Koopa Twin Reznors Main Cannon No. 2 Ludwig von Koopa Doomship Reactor Boom Boom Heart of Comet Bowser Reznor's Revenge Birdo's Revenge Buzzy Beetle's Revenge Big Buzzy Beetle's Revenge King Bob-omb Masked Lemmy Boom Boom Robot Roy Koopa Bowser Soul Enemies Albatoss Autobomb Beezo Bob-omb Cobrat Flurry Hoopster Ninji Ostro Panser Phanto Pidgit Pokey Porcupo Shy Guy Snifit Spark Trouter Tweeter Whale Boohemoth Bone Goomba Bone Piranha Plant Big Bone Piranha Plant Mini Urchin Trivia *This is the first Mario game in which the final boss comes back as an undead form in the same game (Bowser comes back as Bowser Soul in The True Boss Butch! as the TRUE final boss). *The music that plays in the blooper reel is remixed from Chef Shiitake's theme from Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Remakes Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games